


Scarlet Lines

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: John Shepard and Kaidan Alenko are two sides of the same coin.





	Scarlet Lines

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read the tags before reading the fiction below. Please keep in mind it is fiction, keep it safe, sane and consensual.

Human biotics were fucking fucked up. Now add being a human biotic who also has kinky fetishes, well that’s just the fucking jackpot isn’t?

He should hate it, he _knows_ this. Knows that everything about him is wrong, that he is a freak. How could anyone want someone who is as twisted as he is?

He had known he was different from the first time he had masturbated in his teens, after the L2 had been implanted in his head. He had found that he could cum, but only after he had twisted his cock and balls in painful ways. The shock of the pain was almost a greater pleasure to him than the actual orgasm.

Kaidan had only first realised he was different from even most other biotics in his early twenties, when a marine had ignored protocols and, for lack of a better word, caressed the back of his neck near the amp port. Immediately his biotics had crackled to life and he had turned around and decked the guy. He had been panting hard but luckily due to the uncharacteristic display of violence from him (for even at that time in his life he had been known for someone who played by the book) no one had noticed that he had been sporting a rather large erection. 

Unfortunately, just to draw attention to how different he was, the entire crew had had to go through a form of sensitivity training; how biotics were trained, how their implants worked and most importantly, the side effects of said implants. Fortunately for Kaidan, the training hadn’t mentioned _all_ the possible side effects of touching a biotics amp port without warning, just that touching it was akin to touching the genitals of a human without permission. The vast majority would react to having their implant touched as irritation, a small number were ticklish and others would be mildly sensitive. The incident had slammed home how much a freak he was though, not only was he biotic but he had one of the rarer side effects of the biotic implant; his was an erogenous zone. At least the training hadn’t gone into the more, personal side effects of being a human biotic though but it had done the job of isolating quite effectively from that crew. It had been a relief to be assigned to the Normandy. A relief to be with a crew that didn’t stare at him like a side-show freak. 

It was also where he had met Commander John Shepard. He had never thought that someone could be the same as him, could want the same as him. To be other side of the proverbial coin; that someone could crave inflicting pain as much as he wanted pain. But John was persistent and that persistence had led Kaidan to the man’s bed. Somehow, John became the only one that Kaidan trusted not only to take him apart but to put him back together again.

John had pounced on Kaidan, pinning him to the bed by his throat. Kaidan choked back a moan, his cock jumping to life in his pants, his air momentarily cut off. He tries to struggle but John is strong thanks to the cybernetic implants, far stronger than he is. The hand at his throat doesn’t budge and Kaidan can feel himself growing faint, blood pounding at his forehead and at the back of the L2 implant. Timing it perfectly, Shepard doesn’t release Kaidan’s neck until he almost passes out. Air rushes back into Kaidan’s lungs and he coughs, trying to regain his bearings. The other man hadn’t been idle in that time though, solid metal cuffs had been fastened to his limp wrists and then fastened to the bed frame. 

The world regained its focus when Kaidan had idly tugged on a bound wrist. Sharply drawing in air, he tried to move but Shepard interrupted him by tugging him towards the end of the bed, spreading his arms wide. 

“No, no sweetheart, you’re not going anywhere.”

Deftly clicking one of the last restraints onto one booted ankle, then capturing the other, John looked sharply at his caught prey. Kaidan was breathing heavily and was very well caught, he was spread eagled with hardly any wiggle room. A short breath as John held out a knife; standard military blade, it was sharp as anything. Eye contact and a short nod from Kaidan has John ghosting the blade over his clothing, Shepard literally cutting it off him. The only thing to remain was his boots, cuffed in place by the restraints.

Kaidan, becoming self-conscious at his now naked spread body and John’s gaze tried to struggle against the restrictive metal. They were well made and heavy, each cuff an inch thick and at least around an inch or so in length. 

“You’re a fucking arsehole Joh-,” a tongue thrust into his mouth quickly shut him up, though it was the hand in his hair, harshly pulling his forward that made him moan deeply. The sharp pain made his hard cock twitch and Kaidan found himself trying to thrust against the commander. His only reward was John chuckling and then the warm body against his own was gone. 

The blade, that beautiful blade, was now lightly exploring his exposed body. The blade caught the light, reflecting on his skin. It lightly trailed from his clavicle, ghosting over his pec and toying with a nipple. It barely touched him and yet it burned. It journeyed lower, trailing over his abs and then toying with the base of his cock. A feather like touch ghosted over the crown of his cock and Kaidan couldn’t take his eyes off it and he barely breathed, barely moved and he knew what John was waiting for.

“Please,” he whimpered and he found himself hating how weak his voice seemed at that moment. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “Please John, please hurt me.”

Anticipation welled up inside of him as John grinned, blade glinting. Noticing the biotic’s widely dilated pupils, they both watched intently as the blade returned to his abs and Kaidan held his breath as it descended and _cut_ a line that burned down towards his crotch. His breath hitched and a groan escaped his mouth as his begging was rewarded and his cock jumped, finally hardening fully. Panting harder, he stared at the drops of blood welling up after the cut in his skin. The blunt edge of the blade teased its way back up towards his chest, before a deeper cut joined the first. The biotic let out a long sigh, revelling in the sensations as he relaxed fully into his bonds.

The only sound in the cabin was their breathing, both men rapt at the blood escaping from the cut skin.

“So beautiful,” whispered John, staring at the life escaping from his lover. Kaidan whimpered in return. Both had never dreamed that they would be completed in this way, one needing the sharp edge of pain, the other with a desire to inflict burning pain.

The ruby red liquid trailing down the biotic’s body was like a jewel and John leant forward to lick the river up, moaning like it was ambrosia. Kaidan felt like he was floating, lost in the haze of arousal and aches.

The blade burned a line down his thigh next, cutting into his flesh. A gasp, his dick weeping with pre-cum and a matching line was cut into his other thigh. It wasn’t deep, never too deep but the agony was sublime. The blade explored his body, cutting him open and exposing his body to the eyes of his lover. A tear slipped unbidden from one of his eyes, the only response apart from his gasps when the blade pierced him.

“Fuck Kaidan, you have no idea how much I want to keep you like this.”

Kaidan wanted to nod, wanted to agree but he could only lie back, relaxed in the restraints and pant. He was floating, endorphins racing through his body, the sensations were so beautiful and intense. Too far gone to reply, his blown-out eyes meeting John’s, wanting to convey how much he loved _this_ and loved the man causing him such beautiful agony.

“All I want to do to you, is to make you ache. You’re so beautiful when you’re in pain, when you give me your tears.” 

Licking another of the thin red lines that the blade left behind, John whispers into Kaidan’s skin, “You’re made me for Kaidan. You’re _mine_ and I swear that if anyone else touches you, I will kill them.”

Kaidan chokes on a groan as his cock jumps to the possessive words. A feather light touch of the blade to the underside of his cock is almost enough to make the biotic cum. He whimpers and begs for the burning slice on his most sensitive parts, a chuckle his only answer.

The knife is carefully placed to the side and John leans forward to take possession of Kaidan’s mouth. The kiss leaves them both panting and Shepard grins at the pain induced euphoria on his lover’s face. Reaching a up, John's fingers caress Kaidan's neck, slowly moving towards the amp port at the back. Kaidan shivers, the sensation a sharp contrast to the agony of his lower body. John's fingers ghost over the implant and the biotic screams, body shivering with blue light. The only thing that keeps him from cuming is the hand that John wrapped around the base of his cock. Kaidan curses and thrashes against the restraints, wanting nothing more than to reach down and take his cock in hand. A grin and John is momentarily gone. 

_Click!_ The snap from the bottle of lube, breaks the silence. The cool, slicked finger breaks a little of the heated haze from Kaidan’s mind, bringing him mildly back into the present.

Shepard thrusts one finger inside Kaidan, leaning forward to lick the ruby slashes in front of him. The moans that accompany the second finger make him smile devilishly, his other hand coming up to play with the crimson lines, pressing down and into them. Blood was welling up but not free flowing, Kaidan’s cock painfully hard as the continued agony wreaked havoc with his senses. A third finger had them both groaning and Kaidan tried to fuck himself on Shepard’s fingers, the restraints however didn’t allow him much room to do so.

Begging to be released, begging to be fucked, begging to be _hurt_. 

Shepard felt the last of his control fray, and he reached down to release one of Kaidan’s ankles. Haphazardly throwing the booted leg over his shoulder, John slowly thrust inside the biotic, the feel of silken walls clamping down around his cock making him moan with delight. An answering moan from below him tells him the other man is enjoying this as much as he is.

Racking his nails down the bleeding chest in front of him makes his cock jump inside, Kaidan’s body twitching in response against his restraints. Unable to keep his bloodlust in check any longer, Shepard thrusts brutally into the willing body below him. He continues to play with the wounds that he inflicted, the blood fuelling his ruthless claiming. Kaidan is still relaxed below him, clearly enjoying the twin agonies of his knife’s previous exploration and the cock now penetrating him.

The biotic breathes in harshly, pre-cum flowing freely from his cock. Forcibly thrusting in hard, digging his fingers into the wounds of the willing body belong him, Shepard finally feels himself come undone. The sight of blood welling up beneath his fingers triggers his orgasm, a rush that compelled him to lean forward, biting hard into the exposed neck below him. The bite, teeth piercing his skin near his overly sensitive implant propelled the biotic into his own orgasm, hot fluid pulsing from his cock to join the blood on his skin. Neither notice the biotic flash filling the room before fading to darkness.

Both the men panted in the afterglow, John still firmly inside Kaidan with no desire to leave just yet. Lazily thrusting inside, enjoying his lover’s warmth, John leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the bruised lips in front of him. Smiling at the way Kaidan thrust back on his slowly softening dick, he knew he barely wanted this moment to end. Eventually, though his dick softened enough to slip out on its own. 

John carefully undid the restraints, finally divesting Kaidan from his boots. The medigel was professionally applied thoroughly to the knife wounds, the gel working quickly to bind the biotic’s flesh back together. The touch was gentle, Shepard attentive in making sure that his lover would not be encumbered in the field. Satisfied that Kaidan would be fully functional in the morning, John slipped in the bed next to him, holding him close and whispering sweet nonsense in his ear, waiting for the biotic to surface from his pain-induced lust.

“Never thought I’d meet someone like you,” the soft whisper breaking the silence. 

John smiles, kissing his lover, hearing the words left unsaid. Contented, they both drifted to sleep held by each other.

Kaidan used to hate that he loved his body being abused. He used to hate that he loved it rough, being treated like property and abused until he came from the pain. John had shown him how to begin to love himself and for that, he would always love the man. They completed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this piece and I look forward to posting more mshenko!


End file.
